Datei:Jump Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Jump by Van Halen is featured in Mattress, the twelfth episode of Season One. It is sung by the New Directions, with Artie, Finn, Mercedes and Rachel singing solos. The song is sung while they film a commercial for the store Mattress Land that Rachel gets them cast in. It features the Glee kids jumping on multiple mattresses as well as singing, rolling, and flipping. This later becomes a huge setback for New Directions on their way to Sectionals because Sue sees the commercial and tells Figgins about it. No glee club can compete if they have been paid for their activity, and as the kids got paid in mattresses, they shouldn't be allowed compete because they have lost their amateur status. They give all the mattresses back, except for the one that Mr. Schue slept on (because of his break up with his wife Terri). The kids are still allowed to compete, but they are forced to compete without Mr. Schue who, by sleeping on one of the mattresses, accepted the "payment" for doing the commercial. They went with Emma instead. LYRICS: New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra (Finn: Ow!) Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Oooh New Direction Girls (New Direction Boys): Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Finn I get up, and nothing gets me down Finn with New Directions Boys: You got it tough I've seen the toughest around Rachel with New Direction Girls: And I know, baby just how you feel! Finn and Rachel with New Directions: You've got to roll with the punches To get to what's real Finn and Artie with New Directions Boys (Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls): Oh can't you see me standing here I've got my back against the record machine I ain't the worst that you've seen (Ain't the worst that you've seen) Oh can't you see what I mean? (Oh can't you see what I mean?) Finn with New Directions: Might as well jump, Jump! Might as well jump Go ahead, jump, Jump! Go ahead and jump New Directions Girls: Aaa-ooh Artie: Hey you! (New Directions Girls: Who said that?) Baby how you been? Artie with New Directions: You say you don't know You won't know, until you begin Finn and Artie with New Directions Boys (Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls): Oh can't you see me standing here I've got my back against the record machine I ain't the worst that you've seen (Ain't the worst that you've seen) Oh can't you see what I mean? (Oh can't you see what I mean?) Mercedes: Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah Finn with New Directions: Might as well jump. Jump! Might as well jump. Go ahead, jump. Jump! Finn and Mercedes with New Directions: Go ahead and jump Mercedes: Yeah! Hey yeah, yeah, Yeah, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah! New Directions: Jump! Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra (Mercedes: Hey! Jump!) Finn with New Directions: Might as well jump. Jump! Might as well jump. Jump! Go ahead and jump. Jump! Go ahead and jump. Jump! New Directions: Pa pa pa pa pa pa ra pa pa ra ra New Direction Girls (New Direction Boys): Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump (Oh), Jump Mercedes: Hey! New Directions: JUMP! Kategorie:Videos